Aladdin
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: Another mutilated fairy tale. This time Duo's the lead. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


Aladdin

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-Boys (I wish I did though) so don't sue me. Also if you are offended by m/m relationships or under 18, hit the back button on your browser NOW.

Aladdin - Gundam Wing Style

by Sakura

Mukashi, mukashi, there was a poor orphan boy named Duo who lived in the poorest kingdom in the world. He lived by his wits, stealing what he could and doing his best to stay away from the local authorities.

Now this poor boy had become the people's most wanted criminal in what was once known as America and thus was somewhat famous by his fifteenth birthday. It was this fame that had caught the attention of a rather shady character who was known only as 'G'. G had been once a brilliant scientist and had fallen out of favor of the King of L-2 over differing policies on how to rule the second poorest kingdom. Anyway, this scientist had heard of Duo's skills as a thief and decided he could use him for his equally shady plans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo was about to enter the hovel that was his current home when he got the uneasy feeling that someone was watching him. "Whatever it is you want, you've got the wrong guy," he said without having to turn around to see the man behind him.

"Oh I've got the right one, Duo Maxwell," said the man.

The boy turned around and got a good look at the man. He was short, but still taller than him and had gray hair in the weirdest style anyone'd ever seen. In fact it looked very much like a mushroom. A large scar ran down one cheek and he had a nose that somewhat resembled a carrot. Duo did not like him one little bit.

"All right, just who are ya and what do you want?" the braided boy said, quickly pulling him inside before anyone saw them.

"Why I'm your long lost uncle, G," he said with all the charm of a snake oil salesman.

"Uh-huh, ri-ight. Look either ya tell me what you want me for or get the hell out," Duo said not taking his eyes off G.

"Bright boy. All right, I'll get down to business. There's something I need you to get for me," the scientist began to explain.

"Why am I not surprised?" Duo said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. G glared at the boy.

"There is a cave in the ruined Cinque Kingdom. Inside it is a certain object I'd like to get back."

"And you need my to get out for ya, because?"

"I need someone young. I'm not as energetic as I used to be," G replied.

"Uh-huh. What's in it for me?" Duo quipped, not buying anything the slimy scientist had said. Still he was just a tiny bit curious.

"Quite the cynical one aren't you?" G remarked, "Very well how does enough money to last for the rest of your life sound?" Duo was about to give another example of his quick wit, but one look at the man before him, and he could tell he wasn't lying this time. "Well?" The man asked seeing the boy's greed in his wide eyed face.

"Jiji, you've got yourself a thief," Duo replied not bothering to shake the man's hand. He was extremely curious now not to mention eager to get his hands on the promised fee. 'I bet there's a huge treasure buried there and he's going to give me some of it once it's outta this cave of his,' he thought excitedly. 'Maybe I'll just off the old freak and take the goods for myself.' A rather sly smile crept onto his face.

A few days later, they arrived at a deserted cave hidden among the ruins of the Cinque Kingdom's palace. They had cleared the rubble from the entrance and were taking a small break because Duo said he worked better once after the sun went down. The other reason why they were resting was because it was Duo who had done most of the work and not G. The boy was now sitting against one of the few remaining walls, glaring at the scientist.

"What? Did you expect an old man like me to clear away all that? I'd drop dead in two minutes. Then you'd be out of a job, ne?" G said knowing full well that the boy was plotting to get rid of him.

The boy then shot up from where he was sitting, angered at the man's ability to manipulate him. "All right, jiji, spill it. Just what am I 'sposed to get outta there?" he asked pointing to the hole in the ground. 

A snaky smile appeared on the man's face, giving poor Duo chills up and down his spine. "Oh nothing really. Just a small trinket actually. Somewhere down there is a small statue of a dragon. I'd like to get it back."

Duo was thoroughly po'd now. "A paperweight?! You drag me all the way out here, make me move all this shit for a freakin' paperweight?!" the boy shouted.

"Yes, that's it exactly. This used to be my home for a while before it all went to hell and well, I'd like to have my statue as a momento of that time."

Duo sighed exasperatedly and gave in. The Cinque Kingdom had been known for its riches so maybe there was something of value in there he could fence. "Ok, ok, I get the picture. I'm going in," he said, now that the sun had set.

As he was tying a rope around his waist, G spoke up. "Don't feel so bad boy. There should be more than enough stuff in there to make you happy. Just help yourself I doubt anyone's going to claim it." This made the boy move faster than he could have thought possible. He was already halfway through the entrance. He was right to use this one, he was the perfect size to fit through that damned hole. 'Too bad you'll never be able to enjoy the stuff though, because you won't be coming out again once I have what I want,' G thought evilly as he went over and started the winch they had 'borrowed'.

"Be back in a flash jiji!" Duo called, quickly turning on his tiny flashlight.

@@@@@

Once he hit the ground, Duo untied the rope and began to search for the statue and whatever he could keep for himself. He let out a small whistle when he saw the treasure surrounding him. On one side was heaps and heaps of gold, silver and gems. Not to mention tons of jewelry. On the other was practically the entire famed missing collection that once stood in a museum known as the Louvre.

At the back of the cavern, stood a gigantic statue made of a strange metal he could not place. It was painted black and looked like a robot of some sort, equally black wings were spread out across the cavern. In one of its hands was a staff.

"Whoa wouldja look at that! I bet that's one of those robots soldiers use. If I had that thing, no one'd mess with me. EVER. Even creepy guys like jiji G."

Sighing wistfully, he continued his search. Hidden in one of the further corners was a niche. Inside stood the statue he had been sent for. It was a small statue of an ancient Chinese dragon about twelve inches long. It was made of the same strange metal as the giant statue and was painted green. The eyes were a deep red color and had a fierce look to them. They seemed to glow with a strange light of their own as if it were alive. It rested on a black lacquered base of oak wood, one claw raised as if to strike at the boy for disturbing its rest. Its mouth was open as well in a fierce growl. Duo half expected it to start breathing fire on him.

"Well guess this is it." The braided thief carefully grabbed the heavy thing out of the niche and sneezed as a speck of dust landed on his nose.

As he was making his way back to the hole, Duo quickly put the statue down and grabbed a couple handfuls of gold and silver coins and gems before picking it up again.

"Have you found it yet?" came G's voice startling the boy. He failed to notice the robot statue sneak up behind him until it nearly sliced his head off with the staff which turned out to be a thermal scythe.

"Shit! That thing's out to kill me!" Duo ran for the rope and quickly tied it around him again. "I've got it! Now get me the hell outta here!" he yelled to the man above. He began to calm down a bit once the winch got started.

When he was a foot from safety, the rope stopped. "Oi what gives?!" he shouted in surprise. He snuck a quick glance at the robot and saw that it had stopped, its wings had folded half-way and had become wedged between the two walls where they narrowed. Its eyes glowed red with anger and it still was brandishing its scythe, waiting for the chance to kill the thief who dared to disturb the place.

"You're too heavy," the scientist explained, "The rope's about to break. Hand over the statue and I'll help you up."

"Nuh-uh, jiji! Either we both go up or no statue," Duo countered, knowing all too well what G was up to. He was planning to let him fall to his death once he laid hands on the statue. Well that wasn't going to happen. Not if Duo Maxwell had anything to do with it. Besides now that he thought about it, the statue must have some hidden value or the scientist wouldn't want it so much. There was no way he was going to hand it over to a slimeball like him now.

"Look boy, I don't have time to argue. Just give me the statue!"

"Pull me up and then you'll get it! This thing may be heavy, but it ain't that heavy. Now pull me up you old coot!"

"All right, have it your way," G said sighing. He disappeared from the boy's view. Instead of starting the winch again, he took out a knife and began to finish slicing through the rope. The rope then creaked for a split second before breaking and causing the poor thief to plummet to his doom.

"Stupid brat! Now I've got to find another kid to get that blasted thing," he muttered as he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo woke to find he was at the bottom of the cave's entrance. The path to the treasure was still blocked by the giant robot, which was now silent, its scythe no longer glowed since it appeared that it had run out of fuel. The rope lay beside him in a pile.

Examining the end, the boy swore profusely. "That damn bastard! He cut the freakin' rope! I shoulda seen this comin'! Duo no baka!" he screamed to the hole above him as he untied the rope around his waist.

Slamming his fist down, he hit something hard and metallic. Next to him lay the dragon statue. Picking it up, he glared at it. "This is all your fault!" he yelled. The dragon remained silent, though its eyes glowed for a moment. "Might as well see what you're made of before I die. Who knows you might have been worth dyin' for after all."

Taking the sleeve of his now completely useless jacket, Duo began to rub the dragon in an attempt to remove the dust and dirt from its green scales. A steady stream of smoke came from out of its mouth and for a moment the boy thought it was really going to breathe fire on him and he dropped it in surprise.

The smoke then began to coalesce and form a figure of a boy his age. He had slick black hair pulled tight into a ponytail and jet black eyes. His looks and outfit made him appear to be of Chinese descent.

"What is your wish master?" the Chinese boy said bowing. Duo just stared, too speechless to say anything for once. After a few moments of silence, the other boy spokeup again. "Well, do you have a wish for me or not?" He hated his life as a slave to every Tom, Dick, and Harry who came along ever since he'd been imprisoned in that damned statue. He wanted to get rid of this baka so he could go back to his books.

"A-a wish?" Duo managed to stammer out.

"Oh great! I get a parrot for a master," the boy grumbled.

'Wait a sec here, Duo,' thought the braided boy, 'Wishes + master = genies. But they only exist in faery tales. Don't they? At least I hope that's what this guy is.'

"You're a genie, right?" Duo asked as he continued to stare at the other boy.

"Djinn actually, but close enough," he replied. "About that wish," he said, very impatiently.

"Cool!" The longhaired thief couldn't contain his glee. 'So that's why G wanted that thing so bad. Momento my sweet aunt Petunia.'

"Ok you wanna wish? Ya got it." Duo started to grin like a Cheshire Cat. "I wanna know how to fly that robot thingy so I can get the heck outta here," he commanded. "That's if you're the real thing and no delusion caused by this nasty bump on my head," he quickly added.

"Kisama!" the djinn's voice rebounded off the walls of the cave. "Of course I'm the real thing! How dare you accuse me of being a charlatan!" He quickly drew a sword and began to wave it around and rant about the injustice of masters.

"Ok, ok! Calm down pal. Just prove it already."

The djinn harumphed and snapped his fingers. "There. Wish granted. I'm going back to my book now so don't rub that thing again for a while." With that, he became smoke again and went back into the statue.

"Hey!" Duo called then quickly stopped what he was going to say when he suddenly realized he knew how to use the giant robot standing behind him.

He grabbed up the statue and the few loose coins and gems that had fallen from his pockets and climbed up one of the robot's legs. Once he located the switch, the braided thief hopped into the cockpit and began to flip various buttons and switches. Soon he had the thing revved up and ready to go. He backed it up, folded its wings all the way and crashed it through the roof, flying off into the night sky.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Three years later, Duo was wandering around the famous marketplace of the L-1 Kingdom. He had been traveling for three years now that he had the dragon statue and the djinn inside so he now longer needed to steal to survive. Feeling bored, he ignored the stalls until he came across a small crowd.

Curious he went over to the group of people and peeked through. A boy his age with messy, short brown hair was at an arcade playing at the crane game by the window. If it had been anyone else, he would have passed by. But he was in the path of a certain someone's arrow and it hit his heart dead center. The boy was wearing a green tanktop and tight, black spandex bike shorts. Very tight. Duo was practically drooling over the mysterious boy.

Turning to a girl standing next to him, he asked, "Excuse me 'jou-san. Who's that?"

The girl squealed and blushed as she continued to stare at the boy. "That's Prince Hiro. He's sooooo dreamy and mysterious," she said not removing her haze filled gaze off the boy in the arcade.

Duo continued to watch as well, plotting up a way to meet the drop dead gorgeous boy.

Out of the corner of his eye, Prince Hiro thought he saw a boy with a long braid staring at him. 'Hn,' he thought and continued to attempt to grab the prize he wanted from the crane game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prince Hiro was annoyed and bored. Bored, because his parents King Treize and Queen Une had found out about his little trip to the marketplace and had grounded him. Again. He was annoyed that the most unbearable person in all the kingdoms had stopped by for a visit. He despised Relena, the so-called last surviving ruler of the destroyed Cinque Kingdom. All she ever talked about was how she'd bring peace to the world by getting rid of all weapons. He knew that would never happen, people always found a reason to fight. She also believed that the sulky boy was in love with her. As if.

To make things worse, the king and queen seemed to insist on hitching to the bitch. Much to the prince's dismay. "She's not that bad, Hiro," said his younger brother, Quatre.

"The girl is delusional!" yelled L-1's heir to the throne.

"Hiro, calm down please," the blond boy pleaded, frantic their parents would hear.

"And she's a bore." The dark haired prince sat down on his bed, dreading Relena's arrival.

"She's a princess," Quatre's servant, and secret lover, Trowa added, hoping that would make it better.

"And that's why I'm being forced to marry her. Because of that stupid law," Hiro replied forlornly. "There's no other way out of it."

Both of the other boys knew what he was going through. The queen had been very adamant that her boys marry women of the finest pedigree. That meant princesses would only do. Quatre would rather elope with his quiet lover himself. In fact that was exactly what the two had planned to do once Hiro was married. Anything had to be better than being tied to a war happy shrew like Dorothy of Catalonia.

The prince's blond brother about to offer some sympathy when one of his mother's servants came and announced the arrival of Hiro's arch nemesis. "Might as well get this date over with," Hiro said following the servant.

"I feel sorry for him," Quatre said as he watched his older brother march off to his doom.

"As do I, love," Trowa said placing a hand on the blond boy's waist. "But he has to listen to your parent's wishes until he assumes the throne."

Quatre leaned into the embrace and ­sighed, hoping for some miracle that would make things better.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

The date had been the same as all the others with Princess Relena. A walk around the rose gardens, a nice hot cup of tea, and argument after argument on peace. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then King Treize and Queen Une dropped the bomb on their son. Relena's parents had finally agreed to the engagement of Hiro and Relena. Hiro was furious and told them so. After all they only had a handful of dates off and on for three months. But the queen had been quite firm on the subject. Her son was going to marry Relena and that was that.

"Now Une, dear, you needed be so harsh on the boy," said his father. "He doesn't have to marry Relena if he finds someone else." The dark haired prince was glad that at least one of his parents was on his side a little. Treize had once been in the same situation as his son and understood what he was going through. He wasn't too found of the girl himself.

"But Treize-sama," Queen Une protested, "He has rejected all the other girls we've picked for him and there are no other princesses left."

As if on cue, one the many servants living at the palace entered the throne room to announce the presence of a visiting dignitary. "Princess Deux of L-2," he said bowing before opening the doors.

King Treize had difficulty trying not to smirk. "Looks like you may have missed one, lady," he said.

Before the queen could protest any further, a girl of eighteen entered the throne room and bowed. "Your majesties, if it pleases you, I wish to ask for Prince Hiro's hand," she said blushing.

'Not another gold digging, bitch,' Hiro thought as he dared to look at the latest would be fiancee. He was about to give his two cents on the proposal, but his power of speech was taken away. The princess was no princess. Even though she wore a black miniskirt with a loose white blouse and a black blazer on top, Hiro's 20/20 eyesight saw that he was staring at a boy. And a very beautiful one at that.

He had long chestnut hair that flowed down his back like a silken cloak. Several black and silver ribbons had been threaded through it. His skin was like alabaster, but not like the pale porcelain of his younger brother. Two violet orbs shone like amethysts in his heart shaped face. Hiro had to know this boy better. A LOT better.

But it seemed it would be impossible now that the queen had regained her speech. "I'm afraid you're a bit late my dear," she said icily, noticing her son's sudden interest in this new arrival. "Both our sons have already been betrothed. We are only waiting for their palaces to be built before the weddings."

Duo's heart sank. He had been hoping the prince was available and it turned out that he wasn't. 'Just my luck. The one person I fall for is engaged. All those hours of sitting still for that grumpy djinn and nothin'.' he thought in despair. 'Why did I have to come to this stupid kingdom anyway?!'

King Treize however was a bit more sympathetic. 

"Perhaps you could marry our Hiro if you were able to prove your country is able to support ours should the need arise and have a place for you two stay available," the king said to the utter shock of mother and son.

"Treize-sama!" Queen Une began.

"Every girl has the right to compete, my dear lady. Let our lovely young guest try to prove that she is worthy of Hiro."

The queen meekly acquiesced to her husband's wishes. "Very well then, husband. Let her try," she said glaring at 'Princess Deux'.

The 'princess' gulped then gathered her courage and sent for her servants. Tens of chests were brought in. Each filled with tons of gold and silver coins, gems and the worlds finest collection of jewelry either ruler had seen. Next came bolts of the finest silk followed by basket after basket of the most delicious looking fruits and vegetables. The king and queen were very surprised at the amount of wealth and pleased to see that their son would be able to support himself if anything happen to L-1.

Hiro paid no attention to all this. The other contenders for his hand had also brought such gifts. They meant nothing to him. The dark haired prince stifled anyawn asservants came to remove the gifts to a proper location.

"Well you've certainly proven your country is fruitful and prosperous," King Treize began.

"But do you have a palace prepared? I'm sure you wouldn't want your parents around for the first few months now would you," the queen added.

Duo blushed then spoke. "I-I can have two castles ready in a couple weeks," he said shyly.

"Hah! Usotsuki!" shouted the queen. "It takes a year to build ONE castle!"

"Be as it may, lady," the king started, "I am curious to see if her highness' claim can really be done. Let's wait a couple weeks before we condemn her shall we?" He then kissed his wife before she could start another protest.

Duo was relieved that he wasn't going to have his head chopped off or anything nasty like that and promptly excused himself to make preparations on the castles.

"Don't think you've gotten out of marrying Relena just yet, Hiro," Queen Une whispered to her son.

"I'd rather die than be forced to marry anyone I've don't even know, mother," he retorted.

"All right then, you've got to weeks to decide which one of those girls you're going to marry. And you will marry one of them whether you like it or not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Duo was in the safety of his guest room, he removed the dragon statue from its box and rubbed the green scales. As with before, the djinn appeared in a wisp of smoke.

"What do you wish for this time, Duo-sama," said the Chinese boy.

"I need two castles built within the next two weeks or else I'm toast," the longhaired boy explained.

The djinn sighed. It seemed he had another Aladdin on his hands. Won't humans ever learn to watch what they would say? "Any idea where you want them or should I decide for you, Duo-sama?"

"Um... how about not too far from each other, but as far from here as possible. The queen's really spooky. Put 'em somewhere that'll make both the king and queen happy," Duo said after some thought.

"It shall be done as you command, master. I shall return when your palaces have been completed." The djinn then flew out the window to start on his latest task.

"Good luck!" The boy called as he flew out of sight. "I'm gonna need it."

There was a knock on his door a few minutes later. "Come in," the former thief said as he picked up a silver hairbrush and began to work onhis hair. He stopped in mid-stroke when he saw the love of his life standing in the doorway. "Your highness!" he said dropping the brush. The prince was wearing the outfit he'd seen him in a few days earlier.

"You're no girl," the prince said matter-of-factly.

"Y-you're not gonna tell are you?" Duo asked, scared that his latest attempt at love failed yet again.

"Depends. Why would you want to marry me?" Prince Hiro asked, "You're a guy." It never occurred to him that there could be other people like his brother - men who preferred other men.

Duo lowered his eyes and blushed from head to toe. "B-because I-I love you," the longhaired boy stammered. He usually wouldn't say such a thing to another boy, but Hiro was just too gorgeous to resist.

Hiro looked rather skeptical. After all the other girls had made the same claim, but they only loved his family's fortune. "You love our wealth you mean," he said coldly.

"IYA!!!" The prince's latest admirer covered his mouth, ashamed he'd yelled at him. "It's... it's not like that at all! I really do love you. I fell for you the moment I saw you at that arcade."

"Uh-huh." The prince went white. "You saw me WHERE?!"

"The arcade at the marketplace."

The dark haired boy's secret was out. He was so sure no one knew it was him there. He was so intent on winning a plushie of his beloved Wing Gundam that he failed to notice the crowd lining the small street outside the arcade that day.

He had been spotted in a place no prince should be. Was this boy here to blackmail him or his parents? Was this boy related to one of their enemies?

"I swear I won't tell!" Duo said frantically when he saw the prince give him the patented Hiro Yui death glare. "I may run, I may hide, but Duo Maxwell never lies. I didn't even know you were. I just got here a few days ago. I could care less if were the King of Thieves. I'd still love you!" Duo promptly covered his mouth again, blushing that he had started to babble again. He made a move for the forgotten brush, but the other boy took hold of his hand stopping him.

"Let me," Hiro said and picked up the brush. He suddenly had the desire to touch those lovely locks. "You really didn't know who I was?" The look in the longhaired boy's eyes told him he had told the truth. Duo nodded and his eyes drifted closed as the prince began to gently brush his hair. 'Who are you really?' he thought to himself.

"I'd like to know more about you," he mused out loud.

"Well, you've got two weeks so there's no rush, ne?" Duo said, getting some of his nerve back. A mischievous sparkle came to his eyes and Hiro couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the boy's reflection in the mirror as he sat behind him lovingly brushing his chestnut hair.

"Can you really have two palaces built in two weeks?" the prince asked, changing the subject. He hadn't fully decided if this strange beauty had really loved him for who he was and not what he was. He wanted to get off that subject as quickly as possible for he was also unsure of what he was feeling toward the boy as well.

As he continued to brush Duo's hair, he would run one hand through it marveling at how soft it felt. 'It's like silk,' he noted, 'No even softer than the finest silk in the world.' He couldn't help bringing some of it to his face and rub it on his cheek.

"Glad you like it, Hi-chan," his latest admirer said blushing slightly as he watched Hiro in the mirror. The prince began to blush and look like a child caught with his hand caught in the cookie jar. 'He's so kawaii like that,' Duo mused. "However, I hate it when it gets in the way. I don't wear it down like this too much, so I'd like to get it braided sometime today if you don't mind, your highness."

"Gomen Deux," he said blushing again. "And call me Hiro."

"It's Duo," the other boy corrected.

"Duo," Hiro breathed as he lifted some more hair to his face and took in the fragrant scent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next two weeks Duo and Hiro spent as much time together as they could. Duo - because he wanted to make his limited time with the prince count. Hiro - because he was intrigued by the boy and he was slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with him. In fact, they became inseparable. Where one was, there was the other.

Queen Une saw her son's attraction to Duo grow more and more powerful and didn't like it. She still felt Relena would be a much better choice, but neither said nor did anything. King Treize had given her strict orders not to interfere. If his son chose to fall in love, then it was out of their hands, at least for now.

When the two weeks were up, the djinn came to Duo's room as promised. The Chinese boy blushed and quickly got out a handkerchief when he saw that his master was not alone. The longhaired boy lay with the prince and they were nestled in each other's arms. Apparently, his master had gotten to know his beloved Hiro quite well. A faint, wistful smile appeared on his face for a moment. "Meiran," he whispered, remembering a certain djinni who he had known a few thousand years ago.

Once he was sure the blood had stopped flowing from his nose, the djinn crept to the bed and lightly touched his master's shoulder before speaking. "Wake up, Duo-sama." The boy continued to talk and snore as he slept. Shaking his head, he summoned a tiny raincloud above his master's head and smirked mischievously as it began to pour on the sleeping boy's face, thus waking him.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he said. Seeing the Chinese boy he remembered why the djinn was not in his statue. "'Lo 'Fei-chan," he said drying his head with a towel the djinn provided.

"How many times do I have to tell you mortal? My name is WUFEI not Fei-chan," he said glaring at his master. Sighing, he began his report. "The palaces have been built as you wished, Duo-sama."

"Thanks a heap, 'Fei-chan. You're a lifesaver."

A subtle smile crept on the djinn's lips. None of his previous masters had ever thanked him as much as this one did. In fact, they never did. "You're welcome, master. May I go now? I'd like to get some rest."

"Sure go ahead," Duo said going back to bed himself. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask ya. Where'd you put 'em?" he asked.

"In the middle of the island of Great Britain on Earth," the djinn replied as he turned to smoke and returned to his statue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Duo was summoned before the king and queen. "Well, princess I hope you've enjoyed these past two weeks, because they maybe the last you'll ever see if you've lied to us," Queen Une said coolly. She was expecting the girl to break down and beg for her life, but got quite a shock at 'Princess Deux's' reply.

"Thank you for the hospitality, your majesty. I've had a great time," Duo said cheerfully. "I bet you wish to see the castles now, ne?" The longhaired boy was extremely nervous, but thanks to years of hiding behind a mask he was able to fool the queen completely.

"They're ready?" asked King Treize.

"Yes, your majesty. His highness and I could move in anytime."

"Really? I'd like to inspect these wonders," the queen said, still expecting some sort of trickery.

"As would I," added her husband, his curiosity piqued. "When can we leave to see our sons' new homes?"

Pushing down the fear, Duo prayed silently that Wufei the djinn had done a good job. "Today if you like, your majesties. My late father, may his soul rest in peace, insisted that a home for my husband and me be built on his ancestral land of England on Earth," he babbled.

"A most interesting choice," the king said, "The countryside of England can be quite lovely I hear."

"Are you sure we can believe this girl?" the queen whispered to King Treize.

"If she says they're ready, mother, then they're ready. In all this time I have never known her to tell a lie," Hiro said anxious to get this over with and get back to his quality time with Duo.

"Be as it may son, we must confirm for ourselves whether she has told the truth or not," his father said. "I propose we leave as soon as your mother is ready."

"Very well, Treize-sama. If that is what you wish, I shall pack us a few things for the trip," the queen said, rather reluctant to trust the life of her husband to this unknown upstart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, the king and queen of L-1 arrived at the first of the two castles along with 'Princess Deux' and their son Hiro. It was an exact replica of Cinderella's castle in Disneyworld, which was now in ruins due to a freak hurricane some years ago. Inside was filled top to bottom with fine antiques, VERY expensive oriental rugs on the floors, combined with state of the art equipment and amenities as well as a rather large staff of servants, everything a young prince and princess could ever want or need. The most beautiful and fragrant flowers were in every room. King Treize marveled at the hundreds of colors and sizes of roses. While Queen Une was impressed at how up to date the amenities were. Neither of Duo's prospective in-laws could find fault with the castle.

"Truly amazing. I never would have believed it, but I am seeing it with my own eyes," the queen exclaimed in awe.

"Yes it is still extremely hard for us to believe, but here we stand, in one of the most elegant palaces I have ever seen. I hate to admit that it even outshines our own," added the king.

"May we see the other one, your highness?" Queen Une asked.

"Sure, it's about a day from here, in the north," replied the boy.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Two days later, they came to the second castle which was a replica of Sleeping Beauty's castle in Disneyland and complemented the faery tale theme of the other. Hiro looked at his lover quizzically.

"I've always loved those faery tales," he explained, "Everything works out ok in the end."

"Let's hope it does for us," the dark haired boy whispered back, squeezing his hand gently.

The inside was the same as the first castle, except that the decor was a different style where this one was French Provencal, the other had more of an English Country feel. "Quatre would like it here, don't you think, lady?" the king asked his wife.

"Indeed it does seem like his style and it does have a rather cosy feel," she replied.

"Well, Une, dear?"

Queen Une sighed. She knew she had lost. Her son would not be marrying Relena after all. "You have proven yourself worthy of Hiro's hand. May the two of you be happy together."

"Congratulations, my dear. Welcome to the family," King Treize said warmly.

Duo couldn't contain his relief and excitement. He was going to marry Hiro! He jumped up and down happily then gave both parents a huge bear hug. "Thanks dad. Thanks mom. I'll make you proud," he said with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Hiro just sighed and shook his head. His over cheerful lover had a habit of getting a bit too affectionate at times. 'Baka,' he thought, but he was just as happy to be finally marrying the one he loved and not the evil demented bitch that was Relena.

The next week they were married in a large ceremony. Hiro had wanted a simple, quiet wedding, but his mother had practically twisted his arm to go along with it, she had spent too much to cancel all the preparations she made months ago. Besides she wanted nothing but the best for her son. All over L-1, the girls lamented their lost chances at ever marrying their beloved Prince Hiro, as if any of them ever had a chance to begin with.

When the announcement was made, Princess Relena left the kingdom with a wounded ego and a vow that Hiro would be hers in the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

If you think that Prince Hiro and Duo were going to live happily ever after, you're wrong. Do you remember the shady scientist, G? Well, he didn't just disappear. Oh no. He had been wondering around the world searching for another kid he could use to retrieve his precious djinn. During his travels, he had heard of a fabulously wealthy boy who was traveling the world as well. It didn't take much for him to realize that it was Duo and he was furious.

The ex-street rat was wasting HIS djinn on such frivolous things as money and love. He knew the djinn was capable of so much more. He began to plan to capture and then kill the boy, but Duo kept eluding him for three years. Now that he had married the prince of L-1, G saw no need to dirty his hands on such trash. Queen Une would kill Duo for him once she learned of his background.

G had run into the very insane and jealous Princess Relena one day and knew he had found the perfect pawn in his plan. "Do you still wish to marry your Hiro, princess?" he asked. The dusky blond nodded vigorously. "I can make it so that that hussy will never be in your way again."

"I'll do anything!" said Relena eager to get her hooks on her prince, "Just tell me what to do!"

G chuckled, smiling evilly. "'Princess Deux' has an evil magic dragon statue. Bring that to me and your beloved prince will be free of that witch's spell."

"I knew she bewitched my Hiro! Don't you worry, sir. I, Relena Peacecraft of the Cinque Kingdom, will bring you that hideous statue!" Having said her piece, the deranged girl laughed maniacally and ran off to Hiro and Duo's new home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She had surveyed the castle for days, waiting for a chance to sneak in and grab her target, while the happy couple left. The mere thought of HER Hiro being with anyone but her was enough to make her stomach turn. After many grueling hours of sitting still, her chance presented itself a week later.

The newlyweds emerged from their home, joined by Hiro's brother Quatre and his lover who had stopped by the day before. They were carrying a blanket and a couple coolers and baskets. The day was the perfect day for going on picnics and it seemed that the prince and 'princess' were going to do just that. Grinning evilly, Relena snuck into the castle once the couples were out of sight.

Searching all the rooms, she found the statue resting on a bureau in what appeared to be THEIR bedroom. The blond began to get nauseous when she started to think of what went on in there. Quickly grabbing the dragon, she stuffed it into a sack and just as fast snuck out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Duo woke to find himself in a dark room. He was lying on a hard metal floor. Looking around he saw G standing in the doorway, smiling smugly. Wufei, the djinn stood slightly behind him, "Gomen nasai, Duo-sama," he said sadly.

"You!" the longhaired boy yelled. "What have you done to Hiro you bastard?! And where the hell am I?"

"Where all street rats like you belong. In jail," said the scientist, "As for the prince, you needn't worry so much. Princess Relena will take excellent care of him from now on."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" His worst nightmare had come true. Somehow the king and queen must have found out the truth and he was now going to spend the rest of his life in a cell. Duo lunged himself at the older man only to be knocked back by the djinn. He looked at his former friend and servant, a look of utter betrayal on his heart shaped face. "Wu... naze?"

"He is my master now," the djinn said flatly. "I'm sorry. I liked having you for a master, Duo." Before turning back to his new lord, the Chinese boy clasped Duo's hand warmly, "You'll be the first I'd miss. Sayonara."

@@@@@@@@@@@@

Once he was alone, the longhaired boy looked at what Wufei had given him - the remote to the gundam he'd found in the cave all those years ago! Letting out a whoop, he shot up and pressed the button that would summon the giant robot.

"Bless you 'Fei-chan. I owe ya big this time," he said as he sat back down to wait for his ride.

About an hour later, the control beeped, notifying the imprisoned boy that the gundam had arrived. "Heh, now to bust outta here." Standing against the cell's door, Duo pressed a series of buttons. Moments later, there was a whooshing sound then an explosion as the robot's shield weapon crashed through the opposite wall. Seizing his freedom, the braided boy leapt through the hole. "Thanks pal!" he said patting the gundam's leg, "Let's go save Hi-chan, ne?"

Climbing into the cockpit, Duo set the coordinates, retrieved his shield, then flew off to rescue his love from a fate worse than death.

G was outside the castle with Relena, gloating over their success, failing to notice a shadow come over them. Before they could move out of the way, a huge metallic foot came down on them, squashing the evil scientist and nutso princess like the bugs they were.

"That'll show ya, you bastard!" Duo said smiling, "Don't mess with Shinigami!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro had been hiding in an abandoned cottage in a village, just a few miles from Quatre's palace. He'd take refuge there, but he couldn't run the risk that SHE be there. What had happened to Duo? Had the bitch done something to his beloved? "Relena, omae o korosu," he muttered before a daydream of his braided haired baka took over his mind.

Smoke began to curl under the door and move toward him. The prince was about to leap out a window in the back when he heard a voice speak. "I won't harm you, your highness."

Turning around, Hiro saw a translucent figure of a Chinese boy standing in the middle of the room. He stared, his mouth open.

"I have some good news for you," the boy said smiling, "My master has slain those responsible for keeping your lover away."

"And just who is your master?" said the prince warily.

Smiling still, the djinn said, "Come back to your palace and you will know." With that, he vanished.

Deciding to listen to the spirit boy's request, Hiro carefully crept out of the cottage and made his way back home.

When he got there, Duo was waiting for him, the giant gundam standing next to the castle. "Hi-chan! Yokatta!!!!" The longhaired boy smothered his love with kisses. "When you weren't here, I feared that bitch had locked you away somewhere."

"What the hell happened, Duo?" asked Hiro once he managed to get away from his over zealous lover.

"It's a long story," he began, "Come inside and I'll explain."

"You'd better," Hiro complained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Duo revealed the truth to him, the violet-eyed boy couldn't look at Hiro. He stared at his tea when the other boy didn't speak. "I'll understand if you don't love me anymore, Hiro," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Would you have married me if you knew I wasn't really a rich person? No one'd want to marry a street kid like me," Duo said bitterly.

"I would," Hiro replied. "I love you, baka. I could care less what you were. I will always love you, koi." Seeing that his longhaired angel was about to protest again, the prince leapt from his seat and gave his beloved Duo a great big kiss.

"H-Hiro?" Duo gasped when the other boy stopped for air.

"I'm tired Duo. I'm going to bed and so are you."

Hiro picked up his lover and proceeded to carry him up the stairs to their bedroom. That night, all of Duo's fears were laid to rest by a very passionate and loving Prince Hiro. "Yours forever," he said as the braided boy drifted off to slumberland, nestled in the dark-haired boy's strong arms.

"Love you Hi-chan," he murmured in reply.

~Owari~


End file.
